Joint Training Arc
The is the fifteenth story arc in My Hero Academia, as well as the sixth story arc in the Rise of Villains Saga. Class 1-A and Class 1-B compete against each other in a Joint Training Exercise, joining them is Hitoshi Shinso who is eager to enter the Hero Course. Summary Enter: Hitoshi Shinso Following a discussion on the vestiges, Izuku and All Might run into Hitoshi and Shota, wherein Izuku recalls Hitoshi meeting with his teacher at an earlier date, which is received with a rather ambiguous response, before the aforementioned teacher advises him to hurry along to the training ground. Now dressed in their winter outfits, Class 1-A gather at the training ground and share the modifications made to their costumes, causing Ochaco to remember Izuku and Mei's encounter back when they were remodeling parts of their outfits together, resulting in a flushed outburst, much to Mashirao's surprise. Suddenly, a voice interrupts the group, revealing Neito and the rest of Class 1-B. also clad in their hero outfits, with Neito proclaiming that 1-B have the upper hand in the ongoing rivalry between the two classes, as they prevailed victors (by two ballots) in his self-researched survey of which the favored performance was at the cultural festival, attempting to continue for his prediction of the result during their training, however being cut off by Shota's Capturing Weapon. The homeroom teachers of both classes announce the arrival of a potential hero candidate from another class, disclosing the student as being Hitoshi, creating an understanding for Izuku as to the meetings he and Shota engaged in. Upon being requested by Shota to introduce himself, Hitoshi expresses his feelings bluntly, stating the other students as obstacles he must overcome due to being so far behind at current, also stating he has no intention of making friends here in his journey to becoming a hero. It is noted by Hanta that Hitoshi's current image resonates with that of Shoto's prior to the sports festival. Ground Rules Vlad King begins by explaining that the training will take place on Ground Gamma, where the two classes will go head-to-head in teams of four to battle it out, however Jurota notes that there are 41 of them in total, now that Hitoshi will be joining them. Vlad clears this up by stating that Hitoshi will participate in two battles, one on each side. Toru follows another misconception up, stating the team of 4 will have a disadvantage against the team of 5, causing Vlad to once again intervene and clear up the fact that integrating Hitoshi, who has had little to no battle experience, into the team will prove a magnanimous task in itself. He then explains how the winner will be decided: the team to capture 4 members of the opposing will win, irrespective of total numbers per side. Teams The two classes are divided into teams and Shinso draws two numbers to see what battles he will be participating in. Class 1-A consists of Team Asui, Team Yaoyorozu, Team Todoroki, Team Bakugo, and Team Midoriya and Class 1-B consists of Team Shiozaki, Team Kendo, Team Tetsutetsu, Team Tokage, and Team Monoma. Shinso draws the numbers of Team Asui and Team Monoma, exciting both teams who express their eagerness to working with him. Ochaco points out to Izuku that this training will be a rematch between him and Hitoshi with Izuku claiming he is excited to see Hitoshi's growth. As the training is about to begin Midnight and All Might appear, eager to watch the Joint Training. Midnight asks All Might who he thinks will do better in the training. All Might responds, even though Class 1-A is strong and has overcome numerous crises, Class 1-B has been able to develop their skills and quirks more due to staying out of trouble. Vlad announces the beginning of the first round, Team Asui versus Team Shiozaki. Round 1 Team Asui contemplates on what they should do. Tsuyu suggests since both teams know each others quirks to a certain extent they should stick together and overwhelm them with numbers. Denki wants to go off alone and be a sniper from a distance, while Hitoshi notices Tsuyu's Camouflage ability, but Eijiro points out to Denki that he would be at a disadvantage against great numbers if caught alone. Denki agrees and points out they should be cautious of Ibara. Round 2 Round 3 Round 4 Round 5 Story Impact *Fumikage's internship with Hawks is shown. *Hitoshi is revealed to have been trained personally by Shota in private. *Class 1-A and 1-B are planned to have joint training sessions. **Hitoshi Shinso of Class 1-C is joining them in the hopes of eventually transferring to the Hero Course. **Shota says this training session is an entrance exam for Hitoshi to see if he has the potential to be in the hero course. *Izuku notes that every time the previous One For All users activate his Quirk, Hitoshi just happens to be in close proximity. **The first time happened during the U.A. Sports Festival in Izuku's fight with Hitoshi. The vestiges activated his Quirk through his fingers, releasing him from Hitoshi's Quirk. *Katsuki works together as a team for the first time without trying to do things on his own like usually. *Tenya has upgraded his mufflers. *Ochaco's feelings for Izuku resurfaces as she saves him from being absorbed into the Black Whip. *Izuku meets a previous user of One For All during the Joint Training. **The previous user informs him about how One For All is now begun to grown inside Izuku to the point now he is able to awaken previous Quirks that were passed on from each user of One For All. **Because of this, Izuku awakens the Quirk, Black Whip. **There are 5 more Quirks inside One For All that Izuku will be able to use after learning more about it. *All For One has some ability to be able to hear his brothers voice inside of One For All. Characters Introduced No new characters have been introduced yet this arc. Battles & Events *Joint Training Exercise **Round 1 **Round 2 **Round 3 **Round 4 **Round 5 Quirks Introduced *'Beast': Jurota’s Quirk allows him to become a gigantic beast, gaining an enhanced physique and enhanced senses, but he enters a state of exhilaration. *'Scales': Hiryu’s Quirk allows him to grow hard scales all over his body which he can wear as armor or shoot as projectile weapons. *'Black': Shihai’s Quirk allows him to merge with and move freely throughout anything black in color. If the black object is capable of movement, Shihai may also move the object at will. *'Mushroom': Kinoko’s Quirk allows her to grow mushrooms from various surfaces including her surroundings, her own body and even her opponent's body. *'Comic': Manga’s Quirk allows him to turn onomatopoeias into attacks. *'Gyrate': Sen’s Quirk allows him to rotate any part of his body, replicating that of a drill. *'Horn Cannon': Pony's Quirk allows her to send her horns flying and remotely control them at will. She is able to control up to four horns that are sent flying. *'Lizard Tail Splitter': Setsuna’s Quirk allows her to split her body into several pieces and control them telekinetically. She is currently able to divide her body into 50 different parts depending on the length. *'Razor Sharp': Togaru’s Quirk allows him to produce large blades from his body. *'Poltergeist': Reiko's Quirk allows her to telekinetically control objects from a distance. *'Size': Yui's Quirk allows her to change the size of non-living things that she touches. *'Twin Impact': Nirengeki's Quirk allows him to cause any object he has punched to experience a second impact with many times the force of the original hit. *'Black Whip': A previous successor of One For All's Quirk allows him to create tendrils of dark energy that can grab objects from a distance. References Site Navigation pl:Wspólny trening (wątek) Category:Story Arcs